In power modules such as IPM, a temperature sense diode is incorporated in an IGBT to monitor an operating temperature. The temperature sense diode is a PIN diode made of polysilicon or amorphous silicon (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). Temperature control and protection are performed by monitoring VF characteristics of this diode. The temperature sense diode is required to have temperature dependency of high-accuracy VF characteristics to provide high-accuracy temperature assurance. Furthermore, the temperature sense diode is also required to provide high-speed response, in a case where there is a drastic temperature rise in a power chip due to abnormal operation or the like, so as to instantaneously respond thereto.